Extra Credit
by phayte1978
Summary: Yuri already knew what his problem was- it was the last class of the day, and his mind was already filled of boring shit from his other classes. So what he did was sit and stare at his Professor's ass for two hours, daydreaming about what he could do with it.


Goddammit all! Yuri balled the paper in his hand and he glared across the classroom- at his professor. No, correction- his overly hot ( _with an ass that never seem to stop)_ professor.

Yuri already knew what his problem was- it was the last class of the day, and his mind was already filled of boring shit from his other classes. So what he did was sit and stare at his Professor's ass for two hours, daydreaming about what he could do with it.

"Mr. Plisetsky?" his Professor asked.

Looking up, Yuri saw his Professor-Yuuri Katsuki staring down at him. Why did his eyes seem to sparkle as they looked at him. Something in his gut twisted and Yuri sat back sighing.

"Sorry… just was thinking," Yuri mumbled.

Professor Katsuki took the seat next to Yuri and put his hand on his arm. It seemed like fire radiated off of him. "Mr. Plisetsk-"

"-That's my grandpa!" Yuri growled, "Just call me Yuri."

"Oh right!" Professor Katsuki laughed removing his hand from his arm and sitting back. "We have the same name."

Then he smiled and Yuri felt everything that was wrong in his life was suddenly right. How the hell did this man do that?

Yuri wanted to be mad! He needed this class to keep his grant in place. All his other classes he did very well in- there was something about his one, he was just barely making it by.

"So what's going on?" Professor Katsuki asked.

"I need this class to keep my grant, and with this grade… I am going to lose it," Yuri mumbled, staring at the paper with more red marks than not on it.

"Well, Yuri," Professor Katsuki said, "I know you are capable of a good grade."

He hated how reassuring Professor Katsuki was- always seeing the silver lining in life regardless the situation. He did everything so old school too. Somehow he still managed an old fashioned chalkboard and wrote out his notes for each class. Yuri wished he just threw his shit online like the other professors and he could copy and paste them into his own damn doc.

Not that he fully minded it- it only meant that Professor Katsuki had his back turned, and his round, plump ass facing him as he stretched and wrote out things on the board.

Professor Katsuki also wore what Yuuri considered 'old man' clothes. It was plaid pants and some button down shirt and tie. His blazer was usually on the back of his chair, and he rarely ever saw the man with his laptop out.

Today was one of the worst days- he was not sure if the pants Professor Katsuki had on where a tad too small, or if Professor Katsuki had put on a little weight. The material only seemed to stretch over his ass tighter and tighter. It made it so Yuri could not concentrate.

"It is not a hard class… I'm just…" Yuri trailed off. How did he explain he was distracted by his professor's ass? He would sound mental!

"If there is anything I can do," Professor Katsuki said, his hand moving back to his arm, gently rubbing up and down in assurance. Any other time, Yuri would take this as someone hitting on him, but he knew Professor Katsuki was too dense and naive to even consider that.

Rolling his eyes, Yuri just sighed. "Can I just do some extra credit?"

"Yuri… you know I don't just hand out extra credit."

"C'mon! I'm distracted," Yuri pleaded.

"Distracted? By what?" Professor Katsuki asked, standing up and crossing his arms. "I have asked that there are no cellular phones or laptops out during my lectures. This keeps the distraction levels down."

With that, Professor Katsuki turned on his heels and walked back up to his desk. Fuck! Those tight pants that swished as he walked were going to be the death of him. He swore the plaid design was stretched to its max over that full ass as his professor made his way to the front of the class. Turning his head to gauge a better look, he did not expect Professor Katsuki to turn back around.

"Is there a problem?" Professor Katsuki asked.

"Um… well…" Yuri stammered. "You distract me!"

Raising an eyebrow, Professor Katsuki continued to stare at him. "Me? Is my teaching not to your standard?"

"Well of course it is!" Yuri growled. "You do things so old fashioned it is a damn joke!" Yuri jumped up and walked over to the chalkboard. "Who the fuck even uses these anymore?"

"Now, Yuri," Professor Katsuki said, "I know you are upset-"

"-Fuck yeah I'm upset! I'm going to lose my grant cause I can't stop staring at my teacher's ass!" That was when Yuri's eyes got big and he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. With any saving grace Professor Katsuki would not have heard that.

But there was no saving grace- Professor Katsuki had heard everything.

"My… what?" Professor Katsuki asked.

He figured he had just better own up to it. "Yeah! It is your fault! I spend the entire class watching as your ass jiggles when you write on the chalkboard! I can't focus!"

"So you are really going with that excuse?" Professor Katsuki asked, adjusting his glasses. "That is the oldest trick in the book."

What?

"What?" Yuri asked, walking over where Professor Katsuki had made it to his desk and sat in his chair. Pulling out his phone, Yuri quickly opened a saved tab and shoved it in his professor's face. "You think I am making it up… but your ass in trending on !"

It was only the second week of class and Yuri was on this site and posting pictures of his professor's ass while he wrote on that damnable chalkboard. Within a month, it was trending, and now- well now, there was no turning back.

Why had Yuri done this? Standing there, holding his shame out on his phone for his professor to see, he wanted to rewind and redo the last few minutes of his life. Hell, he would even reapply for his grant and pray he got a different professor.

Professor Katsuki took his phone and slipped his glasses off. Rubbing his other hand down his face, he set Yuri's phone down.

"You expect me to give you extra credit for putting my ass on the internet?" Professor Katsuki asked.

Groaning, Yuri threw his hands in the air. "I was trying to prove I wasn't making up how distracted I was!"

A deep sigh and Professor Katsuki sat back. "Yuri, you are not in high school anymore. This is college and we have higher expectation of our stud-"

Yuri figured since he had already bombed the class, he might as well tank it. Leaning over he had smashed his lips to his professors- hard. Grabbing the front of Professor Katsuki's shirt, holding him to his chair, Yuri's lips over Professor Katsuki's, his tongue demanding entry. Placing his knees between Professor Katsuki's legs, and pressing his body weight down. He growled. He was upset- more so at himself that anything else.

It took a second but then he felt lips moving against his, and though Professor Katsuki's body was tense, he was kissing back. Taking that moment, when Professor Katsuki let his guard down, Yuri managed to plunge his tongue into his mouth, tasting his professor.

Why had he done all of this? He wanted to claim temporary insanity, but Yuri was honestly clueless. He never had an issue getting guys (or girls) attention. What was it about this badly dressed, old fashioned teacher of his?

Professor Katsuki wasn't old either- though sometime the way he acted, you would think he was ancient, or even from another time.

Tightening the grip on Professor Katsuki's shirt, Yuri was not releasing from the kiss. Gently sucking the air from his professor's lungs, he pulled back- both of them gasping.

Professor Katsuki's eyes were wide as they stared at him, his lips starting to slowly swell, still partly open and still damp from the kiss.

Fuck! He wanted to kiss him again- but the sheer shock on his professor's face said enough.

Jumping back, Yuri blinked and ran his hands through his hair. "Look… I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'll see about dropping the class and…"

He had no idea what he was going to do. His enter career relied on passing these classes and getting these grants. Moving back to his desk, Professor Katsuki had not said a word yet- he was still sitting in his chair and staring over at Yuri.

Grabbing his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and went to just… leave. He would go back to his dorm room and slowly start packing his shit. He could not believe how big he had just fucked up. He wanted to punch something- but he needed to get out here as fast as possible.

"Wait," Professor Katsuki called before Yuri made it to the door.

Keeping his back to his professor, Yuri balled his fist and closed his eyes. Was Professor Katsuki going to just torture him more? He could feel where the kiss had affected him already, he just needed to leave.

Reaching again for the door handle, he just wanted to be away from all of this. Maybe he could fail this class, then transfer schools. Taking out a loan or two might work though it was not what he wanted to do.

"I said wait," Professor Katsuki whispered, suddenly behind him, his hand reaching to the door, turning the lock.

Dropping his bag, Yuri turned and stared into his professor's dark eyes- eyes blown out in lust as lips gently pressed to his. Wrapping his arms around Professor Katsuki, Yuri was backed into the wall as his professor pressed his body against his.

Was this really happening? Maybe Yuri was dreaming. Even as Professor Katsuki dipped his tongue into his mouth, kissing him breathless- Yuri's head was spinning in every direction. He felt dizzy though his feet were firmly planted and his professor's knee pushing between his legs into his crotch.

Gasping as he pulled from the kiss, Yuri felt lips on his jaw then onto his neck. His shirt was being pulled at the collar where his professor was biting and kissing him.

"Professor Katsuki…" Yuri moaned.

"Please… call me Yuuri," Professor Katsuki mumbled against his skin.

"Feel like I'm calling my own name…" Yuri grumbled.

A small laugh against his skin and Yuri found he really like to hear Yuuri laugh. Hands were moving along his waist and under his shirt, Yuri gasped then Yuuri's mouth was back on his. The kiss was full of hunger and passion. The more they kissed, the harder Yuuri was pressing his knee between his thighs, against his crotch.

Small moans that the other swallowed, and Yuri had managed to work his hands down to Yuuri's waist, undoing his belt. Pulling Yuuri's shirt loose from his pants, and he got the button undone. Gasping as they pulled back from the kiss, then Yuri was turning them- pressing Yuuri to the wall.

His face was flushed, his hair all messed up- and damned if Yuri was not taking in all the sight before him. Professor Katsuki was fucking sexy. It had been his downfall all semester- at least he could say in the end it was all worth it.

Keeping his eyes locked with Yuuri's, he slowly pulled his zipper down. Both of them breathing hard- their faces close, but not kissing. Sliding his hand into Yuuri's boxers, he wrapped his hands around his hard shaft and kissed his lips.

Falling to his knees, Yuri looked up and saw a dark sparkle to his professor's eyes. Stroking his cock, Yuri stuck his tongue out, licking at the head, keeping his eyes locked with Yuuri's. A small moan and Yuuri's hands were in his hair, pushing his hair off his face.

Long licks up and down Yuuri's shaft, he wanted to take his time- as fuck if he ever thought this would happen again. Kissing the tip of his professor's cock, feeling a bead of precum wet his lips and Yuri looked up, licking his lips for Yuuri to see.

"Fuck," Yuuri whispered, his hips shaking the more he teased his cock.

Using the head of Yuuri's cock, Yuri lined his lips with it, stroking it slowly, enjoying the weight of it in his hand.

"Tell me what you want," Yuri teased, licking at the head of Yuuri's cock again.

"Hah! Suck me," Yuuri breathed, his hands gripping in his hair tighter.

"Want me to swallow you down?" he asked, batting his lashed up at his professor.

"Fuck yes," Yuuri breathed, his head falling back as Yuri opened his mouth, taking his professor's cock deep into his throat.

He felt his throat constricting around his professor's cock, but he wanted to taste _all_ of him. Holding off his gag reflex a little more, Yuri felt his nose bump into the soft pubes of Yuuri. Holding still and taking in a deep breath- he smelt musk and soap, he smelt _Yuuri._ Hands tightening in his hair as he slowly sucked at Yuuri's cock, slowly bobbing his head, and the sounds Yuuri made where going straight to his own cock.

He wanted badly to take his cock in his hands and cum all over the horrible shoes his professor wore- but right now was a time for pleasing Yuuri. He wanted to give him a blow job he would never forget.

Sucking on the head of Yuuri's cock, stroking his shaft with his hand, Yuri's eyes met Yuuri's. The way Yuuri had his lips parted, his eyes half closed and lusted over- he never wanted to forget that look.

Sucking him back down, he could taste the bitter salt more and more. Rolling his balls in his hands, Yuri relished in the sweet sounds that came from his professor. Small broken moans and partials of his name escaping his professor's lips.

He could feel the way Yuuri's cock tightened in his mouth, and he knew he was close.

"Cum in my mouth," Yuri said as he lined Yuuri's cock head back around his lips.

Another moan and Yuri sucked him down deep. Moving his hands, he cupped at Yuuri's bottom- feeling how firm yet how soft his ass was. His fingers sunk into his ass cheeks as he continued to bob his head up and down. This was the ass he always stared at- this was the ass that got him the failing grade. This was the ass he was grabbing.

"Yuri! Hah!" Yuuri cried, bringing his fist up to his mouth and biting down.

Yuuri's body started to shake, it started at his knees, then traveled to his hips. A hand on his shoulder and Yuuri was crying out. The cock in his mouth pulsed and warmth covered the back of his throat.

"Yuri," Yuuri breathed, pushing at his shoulders- but Yuri was not stopping. He continued to suck at his professor, milking him for every drop he could. "Yuri… fortheloveofgodpleasestop!"

Feeling satisfied with himself, Yuri slowed sucked his way off Yuuri's cock. Leaning back, he clearly swallowed and licked his lips.

A loud moan and Yuuri was on his knees with him, pulling him tightly to his chest, kissing him deeply while chasing his desire in his mouth.

He was rock hard, and pressing his hip against his professor. It only took a moment, then his pants were undone and his cock in Yuuri's hand. Lips moving to his neck and Yuri was biting his lip so he wouldn't scream out. The way Yuuri worked his hand over his swollen cock felt so damn good. His entire body pulsed and arched into him. Lips and teeth on his neck was his undoing. A twist of Yuuri's wrist and he was releasing all over Yuuri's hand.

Gasping for air, a mouth covered his, sucking the air from his lungs. Yuri's head was spinning as his cock went soft in his professor's hand.

"Professor Katsuki…" Yuri whispered.

They both fell to the floor. It was cold and hard, but Yuri did not care. He found arms wrapping around his shoulders as he pulled his pants over his ass. Even with them still undone, he rested his head on his professor's shoulder.

"Ok…" Yuuri breathed, slowly both of them coming back to their senses. "I'll give you twenty four hours to correct your last paper… and I'll give you the absolute minimum grade you need to pass."

Gasping, Yuri sat up and looked at his professor. "Professor! That was not why-"

A mouth covered his again and Yuri felt himself melt into Yuuri. When Yuuri pulled away he looked at Yuri and smiled.

"I know… but I will help you get extra credit… on one condition."

"What's that? Another blow job?" Yuri asked.

"Ohmygodno!" Yuuri exclaimed, sitting up taller. "Take those pictures of my ass off that site!"

Smiling and laughing, Yuri nodded his head. "Fine, consider it done."

"And from now on, you are to give me your phone when you come to class," Yuuri said.

"But why?"

"If you want pictures of my ass… I'll let you take even better ones," Yuuri said winking at him. "Just not in the class."

"Oh…" Yuri said, it all coming to him.

"Now get going," Yuuri said. "You have a paper due tomorrow."


End file.
